


revenge is a dish best served cold (with a slice of apple pie)

by J0SIES



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, i don't really kno what this is tbh, southside serpents, sweet valentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0SIES/pseuds/J0SIES
Summary: A Pussycat who is (mostly) pure of heart, and a Serpent with a handful of demons find each other amid the tension between Riverdale's Northside and Southside.





	1. i. pride cometh before the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambrosespellmanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/gifts).



> It's been a WHILE since I've written anything, but I'm back lol! I'm so over the Riverdale writers constantly excluding The Pussycats from the narrative. The bits of information we do know about Riverdale!Melody were cut from the script back in S1, so I've decided to run with that as well as making her seem like a real person and not just a mouth piece for the occasional meaningless one-liner (wish me luck, I have no idea what I'm doing). I also really like Sweet Pea and although it was difficult, I want to write my interpretation of his character too.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. They are property of Archie Comics Publication Inc., Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and The CW. 
> 
> This chapter is set around 2x05-2x07 (I've rewritten a scene from Mel's POV, with the some of the same dialogue). All comments and kudos are appreciated xx.
> 
> This fic is for @echokomfloukru - you are the best! your fics are the best, they keep me going and they motivate me to keep on writing and to grow as a writer myself. it's an honour to see your comments in my inbox and your posts on my tumblr dash. <3

**Val:** wtf do you think it’s true?

 **Val:** why didn’t she tell us?

 **Val:** i mean, we all know josie has her diva-ish moments. but working on solo material behind our backs???? this is a mega betrayal

 

“Melody?” Pop Tate’s gentle but authoritative voice caused her to look up from her phone--which in all honesty, she shouldn’t have been using on the job. Melody Valentine hid her phone in the pocket of her apron that was part of her Chock’lit Shoppe waitressing uniform along with a yellow button down dress, and sent her boss an innocent smile. Pop sent her a knowing grin in return. He’d seen her subtly remove her smart phone from his view, but in his old age he was growing more and more clueless to the advances in technology, and he preferred to remain that way. He gestured over at one of the many booths adjacent to the windows, “Would you mind serving Jughead and his friends? We’ve got a full house tonight, and I’m busy in the kitchen.”

“Sure…” Her eyes followed the direction that his hand was pointing in…and her grin went rigid for a moment. The Pussycat fixed her expression, nodded dutifully and stood up straighter. “Sure.”

 _Did you know? Hummingbirds are the only birds that are known to fly backwards._ Melody told herself mentally as she walked over toward their section. It was a force of habit. _Did you know? Dionysus in the god of wine in Greek mythology. Did you know? The Great Gatsby was first published in 1925. Did you know…?_

“Hi! What can I get you guys?” She greeted the table with her usual chirp as she retrieved a pen and pad from her server’s apron, only to receive a moment’s silence in return. It seemed as though she was interrupting a rather tense conversation. Her smile remained but her brows furrowed in confusion.

Jones, who was sat next to a girl with pink hair, was thoroughly engaged in a staring contest with a stern-looking boy with tanned skin and another guy wearing a heavy scowl. Jughead’s “friends” wore the infamous leather jackets of the Southside Serpents, which shone softly under the cosy 8pm lighting of the diner.

“Uh…Jughead?” Melody practically squeaked. For starters (pun unintended!), she didn’t know Jughead Jones particularly well, he was a friend of Veronica’s. But he _was_ a regular customer, and Melody already knew that he would order his usual meal: a hamburger with fries. Her voice acted as the knife that cut the tense atmosphere situated within the not-so-cosy booth.

The four of them redirected their attention to the waitress, who was hovering by their table. She was hit was an intense gaze as the grumpy-looking guy’s eyes cautiously raked and roamed over her body—and last but not least her face. He leaned back in his seat, and ran his tongue across his lower lip whilst he assessed her frame. Was he admiring her or carrying out a critical assessment for danger? Melody had no idea. What she _was_ certain of was the visibility of the ‘S’-shaped snake tattoo on his neck.

The Pussycat cleared her throat and looked away, at the others. “Am I…?” She giggled awkwardly, her cheeks burning, and motioned between them with her ballpoint pen. “Is this a bad time?” She asked, clueless. Dumb.

* * *

 

She was only there for a minute or so. But whilst she was, the waitress captured Sweet Pea’s focus. When she smiled, she…almost _glowed_. And her voice sounded like a song. The gentle sway of her hips were mesmerising. He absentmindedly licked his lower lip as he watched her stroll away after taking his, Fangs’, Toni’s and Jones’ order.

_Huh._

_She’s a Northsider._ The Serpent reminded himself.

He nearly shuddered as the word presented itself in his mind. That word reminded him of how the coldness of the metal lockers had pierced his cheek as the _Northsider_ police officers had unforgivably shoved him against it. Sweet Pea had struggled—resisted—but they’d twisted his arm at an angle that caused pain to engulf his entire limb. Then, handcuffs encircled his wrists and he was being escorted out of Southside High to a cell in the police station. All because they thought he was dealing jingle-jangle—which he _wasn’t_.

“If the Mayor finds another reason to arrest innocent Southsiders, we won't have the privilege of feasting on your beloved hamburgers, Jones,” Sweet Pea hissed, leaning forward. Shoulders hunched, he rested his leather-clad forearms against the table’s surface. He barely had any leg room underneath the table—one of the perks of being around six fuckin’ feet tall—and his broad shoulders and significant height meant that he spilled out of the booth. Sweet Pea didn’t mind though. He hoped that it sent a clear message that he wasn’t to be messed with. He didn’t _want_ to be messed with.

“Being incarcerated has plenty of other horrors which you’ll discover if you go ahead with your plan, ‘Pea,” Toni reasoned, tilting her head to the side and shooting him with a disapproving gaze. 

“You’re taking his side? Where exactly does your loyalty lie? Because last time I checked, you can’t be half a Serpent.” Sweet Pea directed his last comment at Jughead, who had been silent for a majority of their ~~conversation~~ argument. He may have been the son of FP Jones, but he wasn’t part of the gang… _the family_. If the worst came to the absolute worst, Sweet Pea would willingly lay down his life for Fangs, and Toni despite their current differences. But not Jughead Jones, he was one of _them_.

“I got a cousin who served in the military,” Fangs explained with a shrug. “He taught me a few tricks. We’d put it in McCoy's office after hours. Nobody would get hurt.”

Toni’s frown deepened, “What you’re thinking of…this is an _act of terror_.” She glanced around, just to check that no one in the neighbouring booths could hear what they were talking about--a plot to plant a pipe bomb in Mayor McCoy's office in the town hall. “Violence is _not_ the solution.” _Typical,_ Sweet Pea thought. He wasn’t particularly surprised by her stance on the situation.

“For years, the Northsiders have painted us as-as-as the bad guys. How many horrible things have they printed about us in the newspaper? Blaming _us_ for all those attacks, blaming _us_ for supplying jingle-jangle—which Northside kids love to buy and share with all their Northsider friends, coming onto _our_ turf and vandalising _our_ neighbourhoods. Arresting and hassling _us_ because of “suspicion”. What is that, police brutality? Why should we spare their feelings, when they treat us like…” He wasn’t good with words. But it was evident that Sweet Pea was consumed by the type of anger that simmered and brewed over time, and it threatened to explode at any given moment.

“Second-class,” Fangs chipped in, clapping Sweet Pea on the shoulder. Pea looked over at him, silently sending him a sign of his gratefulness in the form of a smirk. The two of them had had each other’s back’s since they were kids. Sweet Pea needed a sofa to crash on when his mother and piece-of-shit stepfather participated in screaming matches in the middle of the night? He was always welcome in the trailer Fangs shared with his brother. Fangs was having a shitty day at school? Sweet Pea would suggest they cut the rest of their classes, and they'd go hang out by Sweetwater River.

“…at every possible opportunity?” Sweet Pea finished. His expression morphed back into its usual glower. As far as he was concerned, the Northsiders had been waging war on the Southside for years. All he was doing was retaliating. 

* * *

 

Josie dabbed her forehead with the back of her hand as she strolled out of the River Vixen showers at the leisurely pace of a cat right after a rewarding nap. _She looked relaxed_ , Melody observed. She probably felt relaxed too, however that all changed when she noticed her and Valerie, who were standing by the lockers with expressions of unfiltered annoyance. Josie’s shouldered stiffened as she jumped in fright and clutched her towel—which was wrapped around her body—to her chest.

“Is it true that you’re ditching us?” Valerie demanded to know, crossing her arms.

Josie’s jaw slackened and her eyes widened a fraction, like a scared cat. “W-who told you that?” _So it **was** true? She wasn’t even denying it. _

Melody couldn’t believe this— _her_. “Someone put a note in my locker,” the drummer said in a clipped tone.

“Women are meant to treat each other better than this,” Val shook her head in disbelief at Josie’s antics. She took a step toward her bandmate and held up a finger, “You insinuated that I was disloyal for doing _one song_ with Archie, but here you are, planning a whole _solo career_. You’re such a hypocrite!”

“We’re your sisters and you…you clawed us in the back,” Melody added, glaring at Josie. She could still remember the summer that the three of them had worked together at Power Records. Her, Josie and Valerie would practice their harmonies whilst unboxing and arranging the vinyl record displays—it drove their boss absolutely crazy. They would order ice cream sundaes at the Chock’lit Shoppe, like, every day after their shifts. It was one of the happiest times of her life. She’d sang with the church choir a few times and she played the drums for fun, but she had never really considered a serious career in music--not until Josie had come to work one day with some $2 leopard-print Pussycat-ear headbands from the Halloween store. _Josie_ had proposed that they become a band. _Josie_ had helped Mel with her performance nerves. And now… _Josie_ was about to bounce.

Josie looked between Melody and Valerie, insisting, “It’s not as black and white as that.” She tried to explain to Val, “You _know_ my dad was in town at the time, I was stressed out—"

“And you took out your frustration on us!” Valerie cut her off with a raised voice. She was clearly just as angered as Melody. “We’re tired of playing back up to all the time, Jose. _Especially_ when you were planning to abandon us the whole time. You _used_ us!”

Josie’s lower lip quivered. “It’s not that simple,” she repeated. “This opportunity, it just fell in my lap,” she said helplessly. Melody felt anything _but_ sympathy, her heart ached from the betrayal.

“Why didn’t you talk to us? Why be all shady and hide it?” Valerie retorted.

“Because she wants to try as a. Solo. Diva. Well go ahead, Josie. Try it, girl. ‘Cause you’re on your own now,” Mel hadn’t realised that she’d answered on Josie’s behalf, until she saw the look of devastation break out across the girl’s face. The gratification was instant. _Good._

Josie’s mouth opened and closed, no sound came out. “W-What?” Valerie took a step back and exchanged a look of frustration with Melody, before storming out of the room. “No. Wait, Val.” _They were so done with her sorry ass_.

“Pride cometh before the fall, Josie,” Mel warned, giving her one last dirty look.

The drummer turned around and left, her anger fizzling away with every movement.

Were her and Valerie still Pussycats now that they were Josie-less? They could always audition for a new member, couldn’t they? Or could they proceed as a duo?

The tiniest part of her felt lost.

Who was **_Melody_** , now that she wasn’t in the background?


	2. ii. rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. They are property of Archie Comics Publication Inc., Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and The CW.
> 
> It's been 84 years since I posted chapter 1, but I'm back! This chapter is set around 2x10-ish. I really hope you like it! No matter how long or short don't be afraid to leave a comment. All kudos are appreciated!

Melody wasn’t sure which one she preferred: singing or playing the drums.

When her drumsticks hit the flesh of the drum she felt as though the beat of the music ran through her entire body. She felt a sense of power and control that she couldn’t fully describe—and when she tried to do so she always sounded dumb. But when singing, she felt the exact opposite. There was an honest vulnerability that came with it, you had to pour the contents of your heart—anger, loneliness, lovesickness, heartbreak and so on—out and into the mic. Mel thought about her ex-girlfriend Ginger, who was her first kiss, her first love, her first time. She was her world that had been snatched away when she and her family announced that they were moving away from Riverdale.

 _…how did Josie do it?_ The drummer thought. _She’s not a part of the group anymore,_ she quickly reminded herself. _Oh yeah. Right._

Music rehearsals were definitely different without the “lead” Pussycat around. They were more relaxed…maybe too relaxed.

Melody swayed side-to-side softly and sang into the microphone with her eyes closed. Her voice filled the music room, the lyrics to Tamia’s ‘So Into You’ dancing in the air and gliding off the walls along with the keyboard accompaniment provided by Val. The girl smiled slightly. She’d never doubted the fact that she could sing, but damn she sounded _good._

Opening her eyes slowly, Mel peaked at Valerie, who was bopping her head slightly to the music as she focused intently on pressing the right keys. Her friend looked up, as though she could feel her glance. Their eyes met. Then Melody stopped singing and Valerie stopped playing and they both cracked up, descending into a fit of random giggles. _What exactly is so funny?_ That’s what Josie would’ve said in that moment, whilst wearing and expression of annoyance that would only last for a few moments before joining in too.

Val shook her head, her shoulders shaking in amusement. Nothing was funny at all.

As the two of them got themselves together, there was a knock at the door before it opened. “…And in _here_ , we have two of Riverdale’s very own singing starlets in the flesh. Valerie Brown and Melody Valentine!” The clicking of Veronica Lodge’s no-doubt designer heels made clicking sounds on the wooden floor boards as she entered the rehearsal space, followed by a group of students. The former NYC it-girl came to a stop by Melody’s side, sending her fellow bandmates a grin of greeting as she gestured to herself. “ _Three_ , now that I, Veronica Lodge, am here,” the part-time Pussycat addressed the procession proudly. “Since you’re in the presence of small-town celebrities, I’ll allow a short break for selfies and autographs, then our tour will recommence.” She clapped her hands promptly and the cluster of teens dispersed hesitantly.

Melody returned Veronica’s sentiments then looked around with a gentle frown. _Who were these…ah, they were students from Southside High._ She remembered that Mayor McCoy had declared the original building unsafe because of fumes from a meth lab in the basement. Some looked bored out of their minds, Mel observed, and some of them looked impressed.

One person was staring right at her from across the room. She blinked slowly as she looked back at him. She recognised him immediately: the Serpent from the Chock’Lit Shoppe. He was tall so he loomed over everyone else, and the way he stood with his arms crossed made his shoulders appear broad and intimidating and strong enough to bare the weight of the world. Just like last time, she couldn’t tell if he was giving her a simple gaze or a glare. But it was evident that he recognised her too.

His friends, the other guy and the pink-haired girl were with him. The girl approached Melody, the corner of her mouth quirked up. “So, I have a confession. I’m kind-of a fan. I wanted to say something a few weeks ago at the Chock’Lit Shoppe but…” She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the two guys like a sister bothered by her brothers. She turned back to the drummer, shrugging. “…it wasn’t the best time. Wanna take a picture together?”

It was a pleasant surprise. “Er, sure!” Mel beamed at her bashfully and shook her head. “And don’t worry about it. It was clearly a tense conversation and I was working, it was a bad time for both of us. I’m Melody.” _They already know that…Veronica said it._

The pink-haired Serpent nodded, giving her a smile of relief and reaching into her pocket to take out her cellphone. “I’m Toni. Toni Topaz,” she introduced herself. She pointed quickly to the other Serpents who were stood a few feet away. “That’s Fangs. That grump over there is Sweet Pea.”

‘Sweet Pea’ rolled his eyes and smirked at Toni’s choice of words. Mel expected to be received with the same cautious attitude as before, however his expression seemed to soften as his dark eyes came to settle on her face for the second time. The Serpent gave her a silent nod. Not a single word was spoken, but the Pussycat knew that despite his hard demeanour there was nothing to fear from him.

* * *

 

10:03pm.

Sweet Pea sat by himself in a booth in Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe hours later. Shoulders tensed and fists clenched, he rested his forearms on the table top and hung his head. He craned his neck to the side to survey the gloomy parking lot. The light from the luminous signs stood out in the night and tinted the metal bodies of the empty cars. It looked beautiful and idyllic. Everything in this stupid town looked that way, but Sweet Pea knew that a harsh reality lay underneath this illusion. Yet it was still his home.

10:04pm.

The Serpent glimpsed at the clock that hung by the counter, hoping that a significant amount of time had passed. He was only met with disappointment. As usual, Mom was working a long and tiring shift at the hospital, which meant he would have to be alone in their trailer. Sweet Pea could barely admit it to himself, but he hated being alone. He swore he could still hear the poisonous voice of his step dad, spewing insult after insult and the defeated sobs of his mother who was too scared to leave him. Sweet Pea could still remember being seven years old and hating himself for being so clueless about what to do. Now, at seventeen, he was certain that he would do almost anything to protect his home.

He’d learnt that home wasn’t just physical place but the people that were there. The Southside Serpents—especially Toni and Fangs--would always be that for him. The three of them had been initiates together. He and Fangs had helped each other memorise the Serpent laws, during the second stage, and the two of them had supported Toni’s arguments against the Serpent dance.

‘The Gaunlet’ stage was still very memorable to Sweet Pea. He could still recall the pain that he felt in every possible area of his body after being jumped by the Serpents. _And_ how he’d still risen afterward. He’d never doubted his own strength or ability to be loyal and he’d felt satisfied that he’d been able to prove it. Afterward, with a new-found sense of pride, he’s shaken the hands of his new brothers and sisters, including the hand of the brother who had kindly given him a pair of gleaming brass knuckles as a welcoming gift.

The ceremony had taken place at night, so it was well past midnight when Sweet Pea had returned to Sunnyside Trailer Park. _He_ was sitting outside in a fold-out chair, drinking hundredth beer of the night. That was all he ever did, whilst Mom worked her ass off and catered to him, all in hopes that he would be as charming as he was when they’d first met. _He_ took one look at Sweet Pea’s bruised face and laughed as he stood up, cracking a joke that Pea didn’t care enough to remember.

What the Serpent did remember was rewarding his step father with a swift punch to the jaw.

Sweet Pea had enjoyed the power it had given him, knowing that the cold sharp metal knuckles added an extra layer of pain. It took a lot of restraint for Pea not to give him another punch and another and another. Howard—that was that piece of shit’s name--staggered back in drunken agony, almost falling over entirely. The middle-aged man grunted at the unforgiving ache of his jaw which was starting to swell. He spat at the ground, staring down at the spots of red that were quickly soaked up by the grass. It was just past midnight so nobody was around, although it was likely that the people in the nearby trailers could hear them. Nobody would call the police though. The newly-initiated Serpent gave his step father a scowl worth the stab of a thousand daggers and made a promise that he had every intention of carrying out. _“If you talk to Mom like…that…ever again…if you make her cry over you. I’ll kill you,”_ he'd snarled.

The next morning, _he_ was gone, all his stuff had disappeared and there was no explanation for why he’d left. Just like Sweet Pea’s birth father.

“Hey! Do you want me to take your order or do you need more time to decide?” A sweet voice caused Sweet Pea’s neck to snap up. 

It was Melody. He’d been so caught up in the intensity of his own thoughts that he’d forgotten that she worked here.

He grabbed a laminated menu from the stand and looked down at the words cluelessly without really reading them. He hoped he didn’t look dumb—he _hated_ feeling that way, especially since he’d been held back a year. _Why’d you even care what she thinks? Lame._ “Apple pie. Grape soda,” he grunted.

“Nice,” she chirps with a nod. Whilst she jotted it down on her server’s pad, Sweet Pea snuck a look at her through narrowed eyes. For some reason he found himself noticing how she delicately bit her full lower lip as she focused on her writing, and her soft-looking skin that was brown like chestnuts and the gentle slope of her nose and the tiny individual curls of each strand of her afro.

He stopped himself immediately and cleared his throat, snatching his eyes away. _Why are you staring at her like that?_ Not even he knew the answer to that. _You keep doing it._

“Your name is Sweet Pea and you have a _sweet tooth_ tonight,” Melody joked, reaching out to collect his menu from the table.

 _She’s not scared of me. Huh._ It was easy to take one look at him and make a bunch of negative conclusions about his character, he expected more of that since he’d transferred to Riverdale High. Sweet Pea didn’t realise at first but he was smirking—silently laughing--at her wordplay.

She grinned back at him for a moment before turning away and heading to the kitchens to place his order.

“You have a nice voice,” Sweet Pea practically blurted out. But the delivery way casual, like he wasn’t second-guessing himself at that very moment.

She slowly turned back around, looking at him with an innocent curiosity.

He meant that she had a nice speaking voice. It was like a sweet song that made him feel less on edge. It made him feel like he could talk to her freely and openly about… _you don’t even know her. Lame._ He blinked heavily, licking his lips absentmindedly and glancing away for a second and down at his hands and the chunky steel ring that occupied the middle finger of his left hand—more specifically the cobra with bared-fangs on the crown.

_He was a Serpent first and foremost._

“When you sing. You have a nice voice,” he lied, gracing her with a heavy gaze. He made a mental note to search for The Pussycats' music.

The corners of her mouth turned up slowly as she registered his words. That glowing smile was back again. “Thank you.”

It was infectious—in a good way—and it made him want to smile too, however he resisted and merely watched her movements closely as she left him alone at his table again.

 _“And I’m Josie McCoy, formerly of the Pussycats…now just Josie.” Hm._ He, Toni and Fangs had met Mayor McCoy’s daughter earlier that day. She used to be in a band with Melody… _were they still friends?_

_Who cares? I do._


	3. iii. rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. They are property of Archie Comics Publication Inc., Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and The CW.
> 
> Sweet Valentine managed to keep my dull beating heart from flatlining lmao. This chapter is set around 2x10 again, and there’s an appearance from...someone! I hope you all enjoy, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**AUDITIONS**

**FEMALE SINGER/MUSICIAN**

**NO DIVAS**

Melody took a step back and admired one of the many posters that her and Valerie had put up around Riverdale High. The bold black text leapt out against the pale-yellow leopard print background. It was simple but both Pussycats hoped that their message was clear and effective. The band was going through a rebrand and a rebirthing process and they needed a new member urgently.

The drummer looked down at the thining pile of posters that she was holding and strolled down the sparsely populated hallway to join Valerie. Both of them had arrived at school early and a vast majority of students hadn’t even arrived at the building yet. As Melody drew near, her ears caught wind of the tune of _Fear Nothing_ , Val was humming it under her breath as she put up a poster near the award cabinet, pressing down firmly on the corners to make sure the tack stuck to the wall.

“Do you think we should have put something about how we’re looking for women of _color_ specifically?” Mel queried. She laughed lightly as an intrusive and bizarre thought came to mind, “Could you imagine if someone like Cheryl Blossom ended up performing with us?”

Val scoffed and gave her friend a look that translated as: _As if!_

Melody’s grin persisted and she joked, “The music industry is rough and unpredictable. Never say never!”

The girls fell into step with one another and walked down the rest of the corridor. Val shuddered theatrically. She was probably remembering how Archie had continuously neglected her when they were dating to hang out with Cheryl and her family. The drummer shook her head softly and giggled to herself. Death glares weren’t part of her everyday mannerisms, but she’d shot them at Archie for a week after his and Val’s breakup. No-one messed with her sister.

“The only reason I haven’t added anything is because I know that someone will bet butthurt and report us to Weatherbee for ‘racism’,” Valerie tucked her stack of papers under one arm so that she could make quotation marks with her fingers. “Hopefully, people will be smart enough to remember the criteria for joining our group. The band is _our_ space to unapologetically be ourselves, and I refuse to let anyone invade that.”

Melody nodded in agreement, noticing the passion that Val spoke with. She shared the exact same dedication to The Pussycats’ right to tell their own stories—they all did—she just wasn’t as outspoken about it as Josie. It was a silent intensity that the two girls shared, so much so that they didn’t need to speak about it often; they just both knew.

“Veronica’s been so busy lately, I kinda miss being able to sing with her…” The drummer commented, holding up her fingers to count off the items on the other band member’s schedule. “Family stuff. Welcoming Committee. Solving crazy-dangerous mysteries…Archie! So that just leaves the two of us to choose a new member. Two peas in a cosy pod!”

Mel playfully bumped her shoulder against Val’s shoulder. Valerie hummed in thought, looking over at her friend teasingly, “Hhmm! Speaking of peas. There’s a guy who goes by the name Sweet Pea in my homeroom, and I happen to remember him checking you out…”

They turned around a corner and a sharp hissing sound caused her words to trial off. The hissing was the spraying of aerosol paint. Two football players, who were identifiable by their Bulldog letterman jackets, were kneeling on the floor and hard at work tagging the floor. The graffiti they’d produced was a bright green snake that covered the Riverdale High school crest, it was curled into a distinct ‘S’ shape and bared it’s spiked tongue mockingly. It was obviously a copy of what only a prejudiced Northsider would assume to be the work of the Southside Serpents.

The third Bulldog, who was stood over his teammates, watching them with an authoritative air and crossed arms, turned around slowly upon hearing Valerie’s voice. Reggie Mantle shot the Pussycats a smile that oozed both arrogance and sex appeal before sauntering over to them as though he wasn’t abetting vandalism. He stuck in hands into the pockets of his jacket, “Melody. Valerie. How are my joint-second favourite Pussycats doing?”

Melody and Valerie looked at one another, exchanging a knowing look. His charming tone made his greeting seem like the world’s greatest compliment, but they both knew exactly what he was trying to achieve. Reggie wasn’t exactly subtle when it came to his feelings about Josie – they’d practically eaten each other’s faces off a few weeks ago at Veronica’s party when they were all high on jingle-jangle.

Val narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. “Reginald.”

“What…are you guys doing?” Mel’s jaw dropped slightly as she stared down at the ‘artwork’ created by Reggie’s goons. It was obvious what they were doing, but she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Oh, that? It’s nothing you need to worry your gorgeous self about,” Reggie laughed. “Look, the relationship between the Pussycats and the Bulldogs has been well documented. I can trust that the two of you won’t say anything about this.”

“I wouldn’t call making out with an ex-member, proof of a solid alliance,” Valerie tilted her head to the side incredulously.

The football team captain frowned, appearing genuinely confused. “…you wouldn’t?”

* * *

 

“You guys. Yes, _you_. Come with me.” The student lounge went silent, and the Southside High transfers who were hanging around before class looked at Waldo Weatherbee’s thunderous expression with eyes that were still somewhat dazed from sleep. It was too damn early for this. No one moved. “Now!” The Principal snapped, walking away toward the critical area and expecting them to follow.

Reluctantly, they did, right to where Reggie Mantle was standing with a sickeningly smug composure, the toes of his sneakers brushing the edges of a poorly painted snake that branded the hallway floor. Other Riverdale High students stood nearby, watching with shameless curiosity and amusement as the correspondence took place.

“Which one of you defaced our school seal with this graffiti?” The headmaster pointed a stern finger at the floor in absolute disdain, spitting out his words as though they were dirt contaminating his mouth. The way he looked at the teens matched his attitude, as though the arrivals from the Southside were parasites infecting his establishment. Sweet Pea clenched his jaw, feeling his anger rise with each passing moment. It was clear that they were being framed – the Serpents didn’t tag their turf. Ever.

That asshole, Reggie, jabbed his finger downward in the direction of the ground. “This is what they do, Principal Weatherbee,” he spoke with a forced sense of innocence. “They tag their turf.” A lie. He was clearly the top dog around here, Sweet Pea noted the two football players hovering dutifully behind their captain. Back when the Serpents had fought the Red Circle, Reggie even had said some dumb line about Bulldogs eating Serpents for lunch.

“Dude, could you be any more transparent?” Fangs spoke out in annoyance. He gazed at the tagged floor in disbelief, saying what they all felt.

Reggie simply blinked and nodded. Sweet Pea was certain he could hear the rushing of his own blood.

“Effective as of tomorrow,” Weatherbee announced, “no gang behaviour of any kind will be tolerated in my school. No more Serpent jackets—”

“What?” Sweet Pea hissed. Great, they were being punished for something that they didn’t even do.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Fangs muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“—No more Serpent jackets. All tattoos will have to be covered,” the Principal gave Sweet Pea a pointed look. _This was complete and utter bullshit!_ “Possession of any gang paraphernalia will lead to immediate suspension. Are we clear?”

No one from their group spoke.

“That is all,” Weatherbee concluded, dismissing them.

Reggie smirked from his position at the Principal’s right. Automatically, Sweet Pea’s hand tightened into a fist and he took a quick step in his direction, eager to wipe the victorious expression off of his face. However, a firm hand clamped itself around his bicep, warning him to stop. Toni graced her friend with a cool and calm gaze.

“Don’t, Pea. His enormous male ego is already feeding off our misfortune right now. Don’t give it anymore fuel,” she muttered, patting his leather clad arm.

He nodded slowly. Fine. She was right. For now, anyway.

As the group started to walk away from the scene, Sweet Pea shot Reggie with one last explosive glower. _This was war._

* * *

 

Sweet Pea tugged at the turtle neck he wore underneath his uniform shirt and his lips formed a snarl of disgust as he strode into the lounge the following day. His ears felt extra sensitive and prepared to detect the fainted glimmer of a snigger or a snide comment. He’d already felt a loss of motivation and confidence after hearing about Fangs’ suspension because he’d refused to wear the uniform. Part of the Serpent wondered if that was what they wanted. Jughead had made a comment about how they had to ‘conform or be cast out’ and whilst Sweet Pea despised Jones’ way of acting like an overlay angsty individual whose life hung in the balance of an ominous oppressive force, he kind of believed him. Weatherbee’s punishment felt bigger than a school matter.

Toni was already in the room. She was perched on the arm rest of a sofa, drinking idly from a thermal flask and nodding every so often as she spoke with Melody. Sweet Pea paused in the doorway, feeling slightly hesitant about whether to go over to them straight away.

As he drew near, he picked up on the subject of their conversation. Toni explained, “...Said he understood that not every Southside student had the means to purchase Riverdale High-acceptable clothes. He thinks this will help up ‘fit in’.”

The frustration Melody felt was reflected in the tightness of her voice. “Me and Val literally saw who did it. We tried talking to Principal Weatherbee about it, but it was like what we said went in one ear and came out of the other. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more.”

“It’s not your fault,” Pea had already uttered a reassurance before he had registered that he was doing so.

She jumped slightly when she heard him. _Why couldn’t you have just said ‘hi’ like any sane person?_ He criticised himself for making his presence known like that. Sweet Pea found himself caring about whether she’d be yet another person who found him scary. He didn’t want her to.

“Er—hey!” He was relieved to find that she didn’t. Melody’s beam of greeting appeared to be wholeheartedly genuine. She scanned his new attire, staring at the navy blue of his polo shirt and the ‘R’ embroidered onto his chest. Sweet Pea stiffened, hating how he’d shown an outward sign of self-consciousness. He looked like a fucking idiot.

“Yeah…it’s bad,” he sighed wearily, referring to his new look.

“No, it’s not,” Melody disagreed with him gently, shaking her head. “It’s different from your usual style but you still look good. Get you somebody that can do both!”

It was impossible for him to keep a straight face after she’d said that. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and his mood lifted instantly. He held her gaze for a lingering second.

Or maybe it was more than a second. What he did know was that it was broken by the awkward coughing that came from Toni’s throat. Toni. He’d forgotten that she was there. Shit.

The Pussycat laughed guiltily, looking down bashfully. “I should get going,” she declared. She handed them each a yellow poster-flyer. “I’ll see you around?” She asked Toni and Sweet Pea in a tone laced with hopefulness; her warm brown chocolate eyes came to rest on his face.

All Sweet Pea could do was nod. “Huh. Yeah.”

The glee radiated off her as she left.

It took a lot of self-restraint on the Serpent’s behalf not to watch her departure. He redirected his attention to Toni, managing to catch the amused look she was giving him whilst taking a long, satisfying sip of her tea.

“What?” He lifted a shoulder.

She smirked and read the contents of her leaflet. “Nothing.”


	4. iv. the way forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm proud of myself for writing this much of a fic. I almost always lose interest and motivation after 2 chapters. It must be the power of Sweet Valentine! 
> 
> A word of warning, there is a bit of description of the Serpent dance in this chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave any thoughts and kudos! Thank you for reading.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. They are property of Archie Comics Publication Inc., Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and The CW.

“Thanks for coming, Nancy! We’ll see you around…” Valerie called after the girl’s retreating back. Soon after she left the music room, Val’s smile slid off her face like ice cream melting under the harsh heat of the sun, she sank into her seat behind her keyboard and let out a sigh of despair. “This isn’t going well, _at all_.”

Melody tiredly rubbed a hand over her face and stood up so that she could stretch her legs after sitting at her drum kit for the last forty-five minutes that oddly felt like a lifetime. She paced for a short while, giving Val an optimistic smile and a tiny fist pump, “There are still a few more auditions left! Don’t give up _just_ yet.”

“After how the last ones went, I’m not sure I have any hope left to give,” the Pussycat muttered. She idly trailed her fingers across her keyboard keys, playing out a small tune. Melody wouldn’t call the auditions bad ~~…but they were _bad._~~ It was more difficult that she’d anticipated, finding a singer who was also a woman of color in a town as small as theirs. Nancy Woods was more than enthusiastic about their message and branding—she too shared their black girl magic—however when she sang she was completely tone deaf. Maria Rodriguez’s powerhouse voice meant she _could_ sing, but it lacked control and deliberately drowned out the voices of the Pussycats.

“If we don’t find anyone, we can continue as a duo,” Melody suggested with a shrug. “Josie is…irreplaceable…we’ll never find anyone like her. But that doesn’t mean we’re weaker without her, we just have to play to our strengths instead!”

Val stopped playing and pointed a finger at her friend. “Duos are the way forward! Chloe x Halle, St. Beauty.”

Toni Topaz popped her head into the room. She was stood in the doorway, holding a folded sheet of paper. She looked calm, the only indication of nerves she showed was through her forefinger and thumb that ran along the fold trying to press the paper closer together.

“Toni, hey!” Melody was unable to hide her surprise. “You can sing?”

“Hi...” The Serpent gave both Pussycats a nod as she slowly entered the room. “I do. Here and there. Nothing major,” the corner of her mouth quirked up.

Val rose and crossed her arms. “Show us whatcha got.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile in “Swords and Serpents club”, the only thing preventing Sweet Pea from storming out of the classroom was the assurance that Fangs looked even more ridiculous that he did. He thought that the uniforms were bad but wearing a pair of fake elf ears and a long black cloak in addition to that, filled him with so much embarrassment that he wished the foam sword that he was gripping in his hand were real. The cherry on top of the cake: Weatherbee had decided to drop by their session with a ‘surprise’ guest. Mayor McCoy.

She stood by the blackboard next to the principal, the handle of her sleek leather handbag resting primly on her forearm and clutching her iPhone in her hand as though she was expecting an important phone call at any moment.

Fangs moved his cloak aside so that he could dramatically press the tip of his ‘sword’ to Sweet Pea’s neck. His actions caused the inky fabric to billow out behind him, and he took a moment to adjust his blonde shoulder length wig and matching moustache before he spoke in a crisp and stereotypical British accent. “The Elves have always conspired to overthrow the rule of us Humans. Give me one good reason why I should listen to you and not arrest you right now!”

Sweet Pea glanced at the other Serpents, who had broken off into pairs and were roleplaying their own epic fantasy scenarios. He had to give Jughead credit where credit was due. Their cover looked believable. To outsiders, Swords and Serpents was a gaming group dedicated to imaginative word building and mythical creatures and shit. What it really was, was a space for the Serpents to discuss their private matters on school property.

“Speak elf! Before I _make_ you.” Fangs loved this sort of thing.

Pea couldn’t help but smirk at his friend’s performance. Using his own prop, he hit Fang’s arm away. “I’ll kick your ass,” he replied in a normal voice, half of him was acting and the other half was serious.

The fantasy human warrior he’d ‘injured’ let out a grunt of pain and bent over to nurse his arm. Sweet Pea’s shoulders shook in laughter as he watched Fangs’ acting. He was such a goof. Fangs shot him a glare whilst his eyes gleamed in amusement at their scene, he was just as entertained as Sweet Pea was. “A duel to the death, eh? Fine. Do your worst.”

A battle began. Their foam swords clashed against one another with equal determination and equally joyous smiles broke out across the two Serpents' faces. Sweet Pea’s advantage was his height, whereas Fang’s agility was his strength. Both of them chuckled, sparring and dodging and parrying.

“Boys!” A call of warning from Principal Weatherbee caused their fight to stop.

* * *

 

_“Like Harley Quinn, you’re my joker_

_Like Harley Quinn, you’re my joker.*”_

Toni finished her audition song and Val finished playing the music the provided notesheet.

Melody, who refused to hide how impressed she was, clapped happily. “That was great. You’re a natural.”

“I second that,” Valerie agreed. She looked over at the Serpent curiously, “You ever performed in front of people?”

Toni’s whole frame stiffened and a distant look consumed her eyes upon hearing that question.

 _How about a private performance, sugar? **Brown** sugar! _ An ice-cold sensation washed over her and she swore she could still hear the leers and hollers of the members—many of them middle aged--who’d congregated at the White Wyrm the night she had to perform the Serpent Dance. After she’d clambered down from the stage, her hands still felt chilled from the metal of the pole and her skin felt tainted by the perverted eyes of the spectators who believed that a 15-year-old girl, dancing provocatively in a skimpy slip was the only way she could be initiated into the Serpents.

Sweet Pea and Fangs had walked her home that night, pretending that they didn’t see the slight tremble in every step she took and the layer of tears that glossed her eyes.

Her uncle had locked her out of the trailer _again_.

She’d felt so lost. Then, Fangs put his arms around her shoulder and told her that she could crash on the sofa at his trailer. She was home.

Toni glanced away, clearing her throat so that she could answer Valerie’s question smoothly. “Yeah, once or twice.”

* * *

 

_“I don’t think those foam weapons are a smart idea, Waldo. They may not be real, but they represent violence and chaos, which is the very last thing we need right now.”_

Sierra McCoy wanted peace.

Peace achieved off the backs of mistreated Southsiders wasn’t peace at all. So Sweet Pea was set on causing disharmony.

He scowled up at the High School building as he sat outside on his motorcycle, along with Fangs who was leaning against his.

“Are you thinking about putting it in _there_?” Fangs asked quietly. “Instead of the town hall?” The after-school rush had rapidly died down, and it was pretty much just the two of them in the parking lot as they waited for Toni to arrive from…wherever it was she’d disappeared to.

Sweet Pea shook his head, keeping his voice hushed. There may’ve been no one around, but that didn’t guarantee that no one was listening in. Cockiness and comfort led to laziness and laziness meant that you exposed yourself to getting caught. “I wish. It needs to go in McCoy’s office, that’s the root of power in this town. We need to destroy it.”

Fangs stuck his hands in the pockets of his chinos, looking down at ugly dress shoes he had little choice but to wear. After much persuasion from his older brother, he’d returned to Riverdale High. _For the wifi,_ they’d joked. “I already have all the equipment. We just need to figure out a way to get inside. That place is on lockdown after hours. Let’s try somewhere more accessible?”

“You’re right. McCoy’s house is the next best place. It’ll be empty during the day.”

The sound of chatter and heels clicking against the concrete steps caught Sweet Pea’s attention almost immediately. The building doors swung closed behind The Pussycats _and Toni_. Their grins were genuine ~~with Melody’s being the most gorgeous~~ and he assumed that a friendship had emerged between them. That was quick. Pea’s eyes narrowed as he stared at where they were, hovering at the foot of the stairs, talking among themselves like some sort of secret sisterhood.

Suddenly all three of them looked over in his and Fang’s direction. Then they looked away, back at each other. The Serpent frowned. _What?_ The Pussycat next to Melody nudged her and said something that caused all three of them to laugh.

“Any idea what that’s about?” Fangs commented.

“None at all,” Sweet Pea murmured, feeling a fucking blush creep tauntingly along his neck. He couldn’t believe he felt fucking embarrassed by a few looks that probably meant absolutely fucking nothing.

Melody’s eyes found his. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of watching how her whole face lit up when she smiled. She moved one of her hands away from the straps of he backpack she was wearing and waved shyly. _A wave. Should we—should he wave back or--?_ In response, Pea hesitantly lifted a hand gave her a subtle salute. _A salute? Really? How old are you? Fifty?_

Fangs scoffed under his breath, having witnessed the silent exchange between the two teenagers. Their actions spoke louder than words ever could. “Yeah. _Right._ That was absolutely nothing.”

Sweet Pea snatched his eyes away defensively, returning his attention to Fangs. “Shut up. Don’t make me kick your ass again, Fogarty,” he joked.

“Again?” The Serpent chuckled. “There wasn’t even a first time.”

“Hey, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum,” Toni fondly called over to the boys, the helmet she carried in her hand swung back and forth slight with the movement of her arms as she walked over to join them. The trio had spilt up and Melody and her friend were making their way to a stalling Honda on the opposite side of the lot. “I invited Melody and Valerie to join us at the Chock’lit Shoppe. Best behaviour, okay?”

She tossed her helmet to Fangs. He caught it and she proceeded to gather her cherry-blossom locks into a messy pony tail. Sweet Pea reached for his own helmet and put it on. _Oh. He didn’t feel nervous anything. Never._

“We’ll try. But at the end of the day _, Serpents eat Pussycats for lunch,”_ Fangs said in a super serious tone that quickly transitioned into a Reggie Mantle impersonation.

All three of them descended into laughter.

* * *

 

They were all snugly squashed into a booth at Pop’s. Toni, Fangs and Valerie occupied one side of the cosy leather seating, whilst Melody sat next to Sweet Pea on the other side. Amid the conservation that the five of them shared, the Serpent and the Pussycat had been sneaking casual looks at one another for the duration that the group had been hanging out together.

Toni dipped a leftover fry into the remnants of her chocolate fudge sundae, then ate it. She hummed in appreciation at how the fried potato stick coated in ice cream tasted.

Mel blinked and swallowed down the last of her strawberry milkshake. “Damn, Toni. Wow!” The female Serpent’s love for bizarre food combinations were one of the many things she’d learned that day.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

 _“Wow._ We may have to revoke your membership because of that,” Val joked. “It’s a shame, the Pussycat ears look really good on you.” The newly-purchased leopard-print cat ears stood proudly atop Toni’s head. Her audition had showcased her singing abilities and her easy-going personality instantly clicked with theirs. Her experience working at the Red and Black at Southside High meant that she was a confident writer, and she wasn’t afraid to comment on social and political issues.

Fangs had his friend’s back. “Do that, and I’m taking your hot dog hostage.”

Val winced light-heartedly, “The power of the chilli cheese fries will only weaken you.”

They all let out a collective chuckle for the nth time that evening. All of them except Sweet Pea, whose hold on the bill was so tense that it threatened to tear the already thin and frail paper.

“Pea?” Toni raised an eyebrow at his stoic demeanour and held out an expectant hand. He handed the receipt over. “Oh. That’s…a _lot_ more than any of use were expecting,” she spoke carefully when she saw the total cost of their fun feast. With one hand, Toni reached into the pocket of her leather jacket for the money she had.

The bill was now in Fangs’ grasp. He surveyed the printed calculations, letting out a low whistle. He and Sweet Pea stared a stare, communicating something only for the two of them. “I don’t suppose anyone fancies doing a dine and dash?” He joked weakly, passing the sheet to Val and opening his wallet and rummaging around for the appropriate currency to pay his share.

Mel giggled and shook her head. “Uh-uh. Not if I wanna keep my job here!”

Valerie quickly assessed over the piece of paper, remaining relaxed and laying down two twenty-dollar bills on the assigned tray before passing it across the table to Melody. “I can cover some more of the cost, if anyone needs me to…”

The Northside-Southside divide, although unintentional, acted as the elephant in the room—or the booth in this case. Things shouldn’t have been awkward, but they were.

“We’re good,” Sweet Pea gave her a polite, closed-mouthed, fraction of an attempted smile. Despite that, it was clear that they—he—wasn’t. “You guys go ahead.”

No one said anything.

“Sure.” Val didn’t make a big deal. She slid out of the booth along with Fangs and Toni, the three of them heading outside, lightly bantering between them.

Sweet Pea waited patiently for Melody to leave too. “You should go too.” She didn’t.

Avoiding her gaze, he started digging around in the depths his pockets, contributing whatever coins and severely crumpled dollar bills he could to his portion of the bill. Just by looking at it, it was nowhere near enough. Sweet Pea hung his head and rested his forearms on the table, focusing intently on counting all his change as though it would somehow extend their value. Mel recognised his body language from when she’d last served him during her shift – he was bearing the burden of a lot more than careless overspending.

“Sweet Pea,” Melody whispered his name, trying to get his attention. He froze, still refusing to look at her. His hands closed, and his long fingers wrapped themselves into stubbornly tight fists of shameful rage. “Hey.”

Fearlessly, she reached out and gave his one of his forearms a reassuring and impulsive squeeze. She didn’t quite know what she was thinking—or if she was thinking, period. He was fixated on the action she’d just made. Mel hesitantly pulled her hand away…then rested it gently on his fist. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got you.”

Finally, he turned his neck so that he was looking at her…into her…deeply. “I don’t need your charity,” he kept his voice empty as he searched within her for any trace of an ulterior motive. Behind the transparent layer of anger that coated his umber brown eyes, she could read his vulnerability and mortification and self-hatred at his financial situation.

“It’s not _charity._ ” She said kindly in a tone devoid of any judgement. “It’s…a private donation.”

A crack appeared in Sweet Pea’s proud façade. And another.

Melody’s forehead crinkled once she heard what she’d just said. “Wait. Ok, I know that private donations are made to _charities_. The point I’m trying to make is that, we don’t have to tell anyone about this….” She was fully aware that she was rambling, however it was making him feel better and that was what mattered to her.

Sweet Pea was starting to unravel. An uncontrolled air of gratitude seeped through his hardened exterior and his fingers began to loosen, undoing the impenetrable bundle that they were once locked in.

“Nobody else has to know but us.” She finished. “Yeah?”

“…Yeah.” His hand shifted tentatively and her fingers slid between his so that they were softly holding each other’s hand. He faintly ran the pad his thumb along the length of the back of hers. A shiver tingled down the length of her spine—in a good way.

“Yeah,” she breathed, before slowly removing her hand from his to unzip her purse and take out the correct amount.

Sweet Pea leaned back in his seat, his orbs still scanning her face for a moment until he blinked heavily and made himself look away.

Whilst her cheeks cooled down from the intensity of the past moment, Melody shifted through a couple of notes, double-checking that she’d selected enough, plus a tip. After paying, she reached under the table for her backpack and started scooting out of the booth. Sweet Pea followed without a word.

Just as they were leaving, Cheryl Blossom sauntered into the diner and right past them, not even sparing a glance in their direction. Trailing behind her, was Josie.

Josie.

Melody stopped walking.

Josie's  features were painted with an unspoken longing and she had her arms wrapped around herself like she craved a specific kind of warmth. The warmth of friendship, perhaps? When the ex-Pussycat noticed her former friend she quickly replaced it with feigned indifference. _She’d seen Toni,_ , Melody realised.

Neither one of them spoke _. I miss you,_ the drummer wanted to confess. _I never should have excluded you the way I did. Come back to us._

Josie opened her mouth to say something.

“Josie? Come on.” Cheryl’s demanding call pierced the air along with the impatient snap of her perfectly manicured crimson-tipped fingers.

The girl obeyed.

“Are you okay?” Sweet Pea asked in a protective tone from behind Melody.

“Of course. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Vanessa Morgan - Be My Joker


End file.
